¿La comida se mueve?
by Chicken Taisho
Summary: Una forma diferente de como fue atrapada la Carta Movimiento. El sello que mantiene en su forma de Carta Clow a El Movimiento se rompe lo que causa problemas a Sakura y a Kero en un dia normal en la primaria Tomoeda. Los pasteles son deliciosos pero no cuando tienen alas.


_Problemas con la comida_

Sakura.— murmuró el pequeño Kero en la oreja de chica— Sakura…— dijo esta vez un poco más alto tocando con su pequeña pata la mejilla de la niña.—¡Sakura llegaras tarde!

¡Ahh!— gritó Sakura. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!— preguntó desde el piso con su mano en la cabeza debido al golpe.

¡Llegaras tarde si no te apuras!—exclamó señalando en reloj que estaba en la repisa encima de la cama.

¿¡Que!? ¡no puedes ser! ¿¡por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?— grito mientras se movía alrededor de la habitación cambiándose su pijama verde y poniéndose su uniforme escolar.

Te he estado tratando de levantar desde hace veinte minutos pero tú no…— se cayó al _escuchar el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada. — ¡Sakura! ¡chispas!—suspiró y se fue_ volando a la gaveta donde se encontraba su pequeña habitación.

Sakura bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras se acomodaba su castaño cabello en dos colitas a los lados de su cabeza, debido a lo distraída que estaba casi se cae ya llegando al último escalón.

Vaya al parecer el monstruo quiere destruir la casa. — se carcajeó su hermano mayor comiéndose un tostada.

¡Ya te eh dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!—refunfuño la menor sentándose en la mesa. — buenos días papa. —dijo con un sonrisa.

Buenos días hija. — respondió de igual manera el hombre.

Monstruo si no te apresuras llegaras tarde. — levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato camino hasta el fregadero.

¡No espera! ¡No me dejes!—termino de comer lo que tenía en el plato, lo llevo al fregadero, tomó su almuerzo, se despidió de su padre el cual no dejaba de reírse, corrió a la entrada y se puso sus patines y rodilleras para luego salir a toda velocidad de su casa.

¡Buenos días Yukito!— dijo la castaña muy sonriente una vez hubo llegado al lado de los dos chicos, su sonrisa era causada por la presencia del peli gris.

Buenos días Sakura. — respondió amable.

Monstruo vas a llegar tarde. — musito mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca. La oji verde hizo lo mismo y abrió los ojos de golpe.

¡No puede ser!—apresuro el paso pero cayó en cuenta de algo. — ¡no soy un monstruo, hermano!— gritó antes de cruzar en una esquina.

¡Ya llegue!—dijo mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

Buenos días Sakura, llegaste justo a tiempo. — habló su mejor amiga desde su asiento.

La niña suspiró y paso su mano por su frente que estaba un poco sudada. — Buenos días Tomoyo. — Saludó sonriente mientras se dirigía a su puesto al lado de la ventana pero…— Tomoyo ¿Dónde está el profesor Terada?— se paró justo donde estaba el escritorio.

El profesor Terada no pudo venir hoy porque amaneció con un resfriado. — respondió una pelirroja entrando al salón. — buenos días señorita Kinomoto.

¡Profesora Misuki!.— exclamo con los ojos iluminados. —buenos días, ¿usted será nuestra profesora sustituta?

Si, como tenía la primera hora libre el director me lo pidió. — dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a la silla del escritorio. — buenos días alumnos, como esta es la hora del profesor titular podríamos hacer algo.

Buenos días Li, buenos días Meiling. — musitó ya en su puesto.

Buenos días. — respondieron los dos al unísono.

¿Por qué no salimos al patio? Hay un día precioso. — pregunto Kaho a los alumnos acercándose a la ventana. Todos respondieron positivamente algunos más alegres que otros. — muy bien, salgan todos ordenadamente. — los jóvenes asintieron y se levantaron de sus lugares.

Sakura, oye Sakura. — dijo Tomoyo zarandeando a su amiga de un lado a otro.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

Ya todos salieron y somos las únicas que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no contestabas? ¿Qué tienes?— pregunto preocupada.

Es solo que… No sé, creo que sentí la presencia de una Carta Clow. — musito mirando a la ventana, la peli negra la observaba confundida. —No-no no me hagas caso Tomoyo, igual estoy alucinando.

Está bien, vamos al patio. — Sakura asintió y salieron del salón.

¿Sakura que es eso que tienes ahí?— pregunto Tomoyo curiosa al ver el paquete que tenía la castaña.

Son unos dulces y una rebanada de pastel que traje de mi casa. ―respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras abría la caja que tenía sobre sus piernas.

¡Kinomoto! ¿Qué tienes ahí?— exclamó Meiling junto con Shaoran acercándose a ellas.

Son unos dulces y una rebanada de pastel. — dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Sakura!.— grito una voz chillona.

¿Kero?— preguntaron Tomoyo y Sakura juntas.

De entre los arbustos, salió un pequeño animalito amarillo con grandes orejas que parecían las de un oso, con alas en su espalda, en su cuello llevaba una especie de collar con una pequeña llave como dije.

Hola Sakura.― dijo Kerberos sonriente.

¡¿Kero que haces aquí?!― grito mientras lo agarraba entre sus manos y lo acercaba a su cara.

¡Cálmate Sakura! ¡me estas apretando muy fuerte!

Lo-lo siento pero ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Vine porque dejaste el báculo en tu cama y sentí la presencia de una Carta Clow.― explicó el pequeño guardián. La castaña asintió y tomo la llave que Kero le extendía.― Sakurita… ―dijo con voz melosa.―cuando venia llegando oí que había dulces ¿es cierto?―preguntó con sus pequeños ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Oye muñeco ¿Cuándo sentiste la presencia de la carta?― preguntó Shaoran.

¡No me llames muñeco, mocoso!—refunfuñó Kerberos. — y ahora por ser tan mocoso no te voy a decir nada.

¡¿A quién llamas mocoso, enano?!

¡Oigan!— exclamo Sakura ya molesta de tantos gritos. — Kero toma tu dulce. — pasándole un trozo de pastel, el pequeño Kero estaba que no cabía de la alegría.

Para poder disfrutar más el sabor de su pastel, el guardián cerró los ojos y empezó a acercarlo lentamente. Sakura, Li y Tomoyo hablaban sobre la presencia de la carta y Meiling fantaseaba sobre una vida junto a Shaoran. Justo cuando Kerberos se disponía a morder el pastel el trozo despareció de su patita, lo que causo que la mordiera.

¡Ay! ¡mi patita!— lloriqueo el pequeño pero luego llego a la realidad. — ¡mi pastel!

¿Qué pasa Kero?— le pregunto Tomoyo acercándose a él.

Mi-mi pastel despareció. — dijo mirando a todas partes para ver si se le había caído. — ¡¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?!— grito mirando las ramas de un árbol.

Kero siento la presencia de una Carta Clow. — musito Sakura llegando a donde estaba el.

Ahora que lo dices...—murmuro el animal amarillo. — siento la presencia de un Carta Clow.

¿Dónde está tu pastel?

Está en una de las ramas de aquel árbol, pero… ¡espera! ¿Cómo es que tiene alas?— preguntó Kero.

¡¿Alas?!— exclamo mirando la rama que Kero dijo. — Es cierto, esto debe ser obra de una Carta Clow.

Si es así podría ser…

Es la carta del movimiento. — interrumpió Shaoran.

¡¿Por qué me interrumpes mocoso?! ¡yo lo iba a decir!— molesto porque lo había interrumpido.

Kero cálmate.

Oye muñeco, ¿Qué hace esa carta?— preguntó la prima de Li entrando en la conversación.

Muy bien se los diré solo por ser amable— musitó más tranquilo. — esa carta puede hacer que el objeto que posea se mueva, pero en vez de moverlo de un lado para el otro lo hace con algo así como una especia de tele transportación pero...—detuvo su explicación.

¿Pero qué?— preguntaron Sakura y Meiling juntas mientras veían como el trozo de pastel iba de un lado para el otro, tenia suerte de que estuvieran en la parte trasera del colegio.

Pero es difícil de atrapar ya que es muy traviesa y rápida. —finalizo Li.

¡Mocoso deja de interrumpirme!— grito Kero mientras lo señalaba con un dulce, Shaoran tomo el postre, se lo comió y luego le envió una sonrisa arrogante. — ¡De esta no te salvas!

Kero si sigues gritando así alguien vendrá y te vera. —advirtió la castaña.

Además Shaoran es mucho más inteligente que tú así que no importa si te interrumpe. — se burló la pelinegra mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su primo.

Solo me calmare porque Sakura me lo pide. — murmuro el guardián.

¿Cómo podemos atrapar a esa carta si siempre se está moviendo?— preguntó Tomoyo viendo la carta que ahora estaba en frente de ella, alzo su mano para agarrar el pastelillo-ahora con alas- del cual se había apoderado el movimiento pero antes de que lo tocara la carta se movió hasta llegar a una de las ventanas de los salones.

La única forma es predecir cuál será el próximo lugar al cual se tele transportara para que la atrapes antes de que cambie de lugar.―explicó Kerberos.

¿Qué tal si uso la Carta Viento para atraparla?

Sakura no puedes usar esa carta, el Movimiento esta bajo el poder de ese elemento. Además ¿no que no quieres llamar la atención? Si usas el Viento todos vendrán hasta acá.

Muy bien Kero pero déjame intentar algo.― caminó hasta donde estaba el pastel con pequeñas alas rosas a sus costados, trato de ser lo más silenciosa posible. Cuando ya estaba a unos pocos metros la carta cambio de lugar y Sakura empezó a perseguirla por todo el patio trasero con su llave ya convertida en báculo.

¡Así nunca conseguirás sellar la carta! ¡Concéntrate!― grito Li.

Sakura paro de correr descanso un poco, cerró los ojos y se concentro, sintió la presencia de Meilin, Tomoyo, Kero y Shaoran, las dos últimas las sintió más fuerte debido a los poderes mágicos también sintió la presencia de la carta; estaba encima de ella, se concentro mas en esa presencia, era la que necesitaba. Sintió como disminuía y preparó su báculo, la carta se estaba moviendo ahora sentía la esencia detrás de ella, se volteo lentamente para no asustar a la carta.

¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Clow!― recito el conjuro mientras baja el báculo para sellarla, las alas se estiraron y desaparecieron, luego de eso una especie de materia verde salió del trozo de pastel y se materializo en una carta la cual aterrizo en las manos de la niña.

¡La tienes, la tienes! que bien. ¿Viste eso mocoso? La gran CardCaptor Sakura atrapó la carta — dijo Kero mientras se comía su postre.― ¡Esto esta delicioso!― chilló abrazándola y aprovechando de ver la carta: Era un cuenco con un par de alas que lo sostenían junto un par de hilos y en la base de la carta la típica inscripción de la misma ¨The Move¨.

L a verdad es que no la quería atrapar, esa carta es muy inservible.― musito de forma desinteresada. — No me hubiera ayudado mucho.

¡Oh no!― gritó Tomoyo.

¡¿Qué pasa?!―preguntaron preocupados mientras se giraban para verla Sakura, Meiling, Kero y Li temiendo porque alguien los haya visto.

Olvide el vestido que confeccione. — se lamentó con su videocámara en la mano.


End file.
